


still human

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heikki is a robot brought in by Dr. Marko to service Sebastian in every possible way. Sebastian is resistant to it at first, only to find himself falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ispun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispun/gifts).



'I don't need a sexbot,' Sebastian hisses. He's sitting in front of Dr. Marko who has the biggest grin on his face and Sebastian hates it. It looks like condescension and satisfaction and god knows what else.

'For fuck's sake, Sebastian,' Dr. Marko says irritably. He gestures to the robot, sitting still in one corner, unmoving. 'He's a multi-purpose robot and he would fuck you if you want him to. But sex is not the only thing he can do.'

Sebastian's cheeks are red now, both in anger and embarrassment. 'But what about Tommi?'

'There are opportunities elsewhere. He'll find something.'

Sebastian glares at the robot. He wants to hate it for taking away his friend without even having to move or say anything, but it's difficult when he notices how peaceful it looks with its eyes close, as if it's asleep. 'What's its name?'

' _His_ name is Heikki. Finnish accent and everything, to make up for your loss.'

Sebastian nearly chokes on his saliva.

 

Sebastian keeps Heikki at arm's length. It's almost as if Heikki is one of Dr. Marko's mindless minions, and well, in this case, it's actually the truth. When Heikki looks at Sebastian, eyes glazed over, Sebastian tells himself that he's calculating how to react like a normal human being because he isn't one. Just a robot trying to pretend that he's something he can never hope to be.

Heikki's good at what he does though. Sebastian finds himself getting used to Heikki's hands over his bare skin and it's weird because Heikki doesn't really have skin. It's just synthetic material that's moving over him and while his palms are warm it's not because of his body heat, it's because of whatever the hell he's running on. Sebastian doesn't know what it is, and he doesn't want to know what it is. It isn't as if he _cares_. Heikki's just something provided by the team. Kind of like a company car, actually, except Sebastian'd be able to drive a company car and well, he can't exactly drive Heikki, even if it's just driving him mad.

That's how it's like in the beginning. Sebastian tells himself that Heikki isn't a person. Heikki's like an electronic appliance, like a mobile phone or a massage chair. More like a massage chair than anything, because Heikki's not able to look up information from the internet and Sebastian still needs his laptop for that shit. Whenever Heikki looks at Sebastian, confused about something, Sebastian makes a big show of taking out a USB cable to connect Heikki to his portable modem so that Heikki's able to connect to the internet to look up things on his own.

Heikki isn't a person. Heikki's just a robot. A tool. Nothing more.

 

Thing is, Heikki's always there. There for the party there for the celebrations there for the breakdowns there for the tears. There for when Sebastian's mother calls and tells him that she dreamt of him and Sebastian cries because sometimes he just wants to go home and curl up in a ball in his old room and pretend that he's still the kid from Heppenheim who wants to be like Michael Schumacher when he grows up. There for when the booing starts, there for when what Sebastian achieves doesn't seem to be good enough.

 _P3 is alright_ , Britta says, and Heikki echoes it at first until he realises that the look on Sebastian's face doesn't mean reassured but _so help me lord I don't know what the fuck to do with myself_.

(It all shifts, the world is thrown off its axis when Sebastian realises that Heikki is capable of adjusting, capable of adapting to how Sebastian reacts, and fuck, sometimes when he gets out of his car and sees the way Heikki acts around everyone else, he wonders if he's really the machine and Heikki's just your average physio in the paddock)

 

Sebastian notices. Of course, Dr. Marko wouldn't have given him something that was imperfect but he cannot help but wonder if Heikki has some sort of flaw somewhere. It's terrifying when he thinks of how Heikki's learning, and he wonders if machines can pick things up and it ends up with him drunk dialling Kimi and wailing about some shit to do with a teapot and a tennis ball while Kimi swore at him in Finnish. Or at least, Sebastian thinks Kimi had been swearing. He doesn't really know. In the morning he wakes up to Heikki sitting beside him with a steaming hot mug of tea and the worst hangover ever.

'You'll be fine,' Heikki says cheerily and Sebastian pokes him in the side to see if he'll yelp. It doesn't elicit a reaction, and Sebastian groans, collapsing on the sofa. When Sebastian doesn't reply, Heikki frowns, shaking Sebastian by his shoulders. 'Did I do something wrong?'

'Don't you react to anything,' Sebastian mutters.

Heikki looks at him curiously before his eyes glaze over, and Sebastian thinks _god that's creepy as fuck_ before he curls into a ball and tries to sleep the hangover away.

 

It's not until one particularly intense session in the gym where Sebastian trips over his feet (dumb as fuck but then again Sebastian knows it isn't the stupidest thing he has done) and falls into Heikki's arms. He fully expects Heikki to catch him and stand solid like a wall or something but instead Heikki falls back against the ground and Sebastian ends up with his lips pressed against Heikki's jaw and a knee pressed against Heikki's crotch.

'Fuck,' Sebastian swears. He tries to get up but his limbs are tangled with Heikki's and he hasn't been this clumsy in forever and _is Heikki having an erection_!?

'You look uncomfortable,' Heikki remarks. He makes no effort to move from his position, sprawled out on the floor.

Sebastian wants to say _you moron you've got an erection against my thigh and what the fuck I thought you were a robot_ but instead he says, voice incredulous 'You're hard?'

'I am capable of attaining an erection with stimulation,' Heikki answers, and it sounds like some shit from some textbook and Sebastian doesn't even know what this is. Then Dr. Marko's words sound in his ears again-

_he would fuck you if you want him to_

-and Sebastian scrambles to his feet, cheeks red as he runs out of the gym.

Fuck, he really needs to get laid, and his partner shouldn't be his right hand.

 

Sebastian is used to sharing rooms with Heikki (the team doesn't care, really, because they know that he's basically Sebastian's massage chair in a human shell but the thought is still weird and strange and creepy) but he finds himself becoming more aware of how Heikki's like when he's around him. Coming out of the shower in only a towel, droplets of water clinging to him and Sebastian swallows hard, taking in his half-naked body. Sebastian doesn't even know why he's paying so much attention to him but he is and while he supposes that Heikki definitely needed that shower after the workout, the robot that he is definitely didn't need it because robots don't perspire. Or do they?

'Your turn,' Heikki says, cocking his head in the direction of the bathroom. The towel around his waist comes loose and falls to the floor, and Sebastian wants to bang his head against the nearest available surface because fuck, his life isn't some ridiculous porn movie.

 

The water is cold against Sebastian's skin but all he can think of is Heikki's body, his perfect skin and flat stomach and his cock and god Sebastian doesn't even know why he's thinking about it because Heikki? Is? A? Robot? His hand finds its way to his cock though and soon enough Sebastian's jerking off, thinking of kneeling in between Heikki's muscular thighs, sucking his cock and when he comes, he groans, slumping against the walls of the hotel bathroom.

When Sebastian steps out of the showers, Heikki looks at him with a smug sort of smile on his face.

'I could have assisted you. All you had to do was ask,' Heikki says. He sounds wounded though, his tone doesn't match the look on his face and Sebastian wants to dig a hole to die in.

 

Britta stares at Sebastian as if he had gone quite mad when he suggests that she room with Heikki for the next race.

'He's _yours_ ,' Britta hisses and Sebastian looks at her, helpless. He gives his best kicked puppy look but it doesn't work with Britta. Britta knows him far too well, and on some days Sebastian appreciates it, just not today. He's tempted to kick up a fuss like a small child but he knows that he'll only make things worse.

'He can be turned off,' Sebastian says hopefully.

'You should probably shut up if you're implying what you're implying,' Britta says drily and Sebastian cringes. Bad choice of words.

'I mean, there's an off switch. He'll be a lifeless doll. Please Britta,' Sebastian pleads, and he isn't beneath tugging at Britta's arm to get his way.

'You should try doing that then,' Britta says, flashing Sebastian a smile full of teeth before she pulls away and Sebastian groans.

 

Truth is, while Sebastian tells Britta that Heikki can, in fact, be turned off like a common appliance, he doesn't do it. Heikki sits in Sebastian's room, on the bed next to his, looking at Sebastian, head cocked to one side.

'What are you thinking about?' Sebastian asks. He feels obliged to, and he doesn't even know why. He talks about Heikki as if he's a common electric appliance to others, but when they're alone, Sebastian swears he treats him like an annoying little brother. Or something like that. Probably not a brother since he does, well, find Heikki exceptionally attractive at times and to see him as a brother would be wrong. An annoying friend, maybe.

'You,' Heikki answers bluntly.

Sebastian looks at him, swallowing thickly.

 

There's someone in between Sebastian's legs, sucking and licking at his cock and fuck, he doesn't remember ever having such vivid wet dreams, right down to how there's someone pressing down at his hip, holding him in place as he's trying to fuck their mouth and-

'Good morning,' Heikki says, licking his lips as he looks up at Sebastian from his place between Sebastian's thighs.

'Shit,' Sebastian groans, moving backwards. 'You're. I. Fuck. How?'

'Your exact words were _fuck me, Heikki_ , and well, I tried.' Heikki shrugs, and Sebastian wishes the bed would swallow him up right there and then.

 

Sebastian doesn't quite know when it becomes acceptable to be fucked into the mattress by his physio (Greek god of a physio, according to one reporter, and Heikki had laughed politely but if only they had known what he really was) but somehow along the way, it becomes part of his routine. Heikki'd know when he wants to be pinned to the bed and fucked hard, when he wants to have someone bounce him up and down on his cock as he tries to ride him, when he wants to be tied up and teased for hours on end. And belatedly, Sebastian realises that Dr. Marko had been right, Heikki'd fuck him if he wanted him to and the sex is beyond just _good_ , it's phenomenal.

(But at the back of his mind Sebastian thinks that Heikki, for all his quirks and how he likes to rub his foot against Sebastian's shin as he attains some semblance of sleep, is still a robot, and then it's back again, that strange feeling, gnawing away at him, wondering if robots can actually feel)

 

Sebastian's unable to pinpoint just when and where his relationship with Heikki shifts, where he doesn't see him as just an appliance or anything but an actual human being. It's strange, because while Heikki's warm to touch, he isn't flesh and blood. But it doesn't make him any less real, or does it? He likes spending time with Heikki, for all his possible faults, he's actually a rather interesting person to be with. Sebastian likes how he wakes up to Heikki snuggled close beside him, a warm body to share his bed with, and he likes how Heikki'd look up at him as if he means the world to him when he brushes the hair out of his eyes. It gets to the point where Sebastian isn't too sure about what this all is any more, and when he's looking up at Heikki, who's one hand cupping his cheek as he looks down at him, Sebastian inadvertently blurts out 'I think I like you.'

Heikki's reply is nothing more than a simple 'I'm glad' and a brilliant smile, and Sebastian wonders if he's far too emotionally invested in this shit.

 

It starts with a simple spark. Sebastian knows that he hasn't been plugging Heikki in to anything for the past few months because there had been no need to, and Heikki charges himself when he powers down for 'sleep' anyway, so maybe there's some reaction of some sort when he touches another electric appliance. At first it's small things, like the hair dryer, Sebastian's mobile phone, then it gets bigger and things start to short circuit and Dr. Marko calls Heikki in.

'Come back soon,' Sebastian says, fingers pressing down against the inside of Heikki's wrist.

(He wants Heikki to kiss him on the forehead and tell him that he'll be back in no time but this isn't a romance novel and they're standing in the middle of the Red Bull garage on Friday and Heikki's probably a hazard to all the machines)

'Sure,' Heikki says, smiling.

As always.

 

When Heikki comes back, Sebastian cannot help but feel that something's changed. Heikki reacts just as he did before to Sebastian and to Sebastian's body, but there's something that isn't quite there any more. Where Sebastian had once felt warmth in his touch, now it feels different. Cool. Clinical.

'Are you alright?' Heikki asks, looking at Sebastian. He's lying beside him, head propped up with one arm and and Sebastian licks his lips, not quite knowing what to answer. 'Did I do something wrong?'

Sebastian looks at Heikki and he shakes his head numbly, because all he can think of is _god, what the fuck have I done_.

**Author's Note:**

> -for [this prompt on understeers](http://understeers.livejournal.com/9899.html?thread=33195#t33195).  
> -thank you [mastarbang](http://mastarbang.tumblr.com) for helping me look through this ;A;


End file.
